From the Ashes
by Crimson Flames1
Summary: Percy drinks a potion to conceive Oliver's child. Before he can consummate the potion, seeking revenge Lucius Malfoy rapes him...Fill in the blanks, Massive Hurt/confort fic,Loads of anst.Slash Percy/Oliver
1. Pulled Off the feild

Title: Out of the ashes  
  
Fic summery: Percy drinks a potion to conceive Oliver's child. Before he can consummate the potion, seeking revenge Lucius Malfoy rapes him...Fill in the blanks, Massive Hurt/confort fic,Loads of anst.Slash  
  
Ch.Summery: Oliver is pulled off the Quidditch field he knows something wrong.  
  
Fic rating: R just to be safe  
  
Ch Rating:pg-13,Rape hints and verbal use  
  
pairings:Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP. If I did, I'd have a lot more money and the char would be a little less...straight. IF I WANTED FLAMES I'D START A FIRE. comments and tips welcomed.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
They pulled me off the field, what's happened? It has to be bad for them to call me out mid-game. I keep asking what's happened, no one answered, I'm pulled though the passageway, I don't even know who this girl is, she's wearing blue robes, maybe she works here. She hasn't said a word except, "Hurry," this whole time. I'll admit it I'm frightened. She's stopping out side a door, why am I so afraid of what's on the other side? It opens....  
  
.........................................................  
  
Bill Weasley stood there on the other side of the cedar frame built door, His skin pale, sweating far to much to for this to be a friendly call. The moment he spotted Oliver , he darted to him, grabbing his hand he jerked him further into the room, and quickly motioned the girl out. He didn't speak, he opened his mouth as if to, but he seemed to have forgotten all manner in which to speak. He looked desperately to Oliver hoping he could fill in the blanks.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
Bill, What's he doing here? God he looks so scared.Somethings happened ,Someone is hurt, but who, I'm in close with the whole Weasley clan, was it Charile? I didn't know him all that well. The twins? best beaters I've seen in years. Harry, Lord don't let it be Harry, I took him under my wing the first time I met him. Ron? I knew him because I knew Harry. Ginny? She was a sweet little girl, guess she's not so little anymore, I hope nothings happened. Molly? She was a mother to me, she was a mother to anyone who ever showed up? Arthur? He always treated me like one of the family. Would that have sent Bill all the way out here? No, I don't think so what would? Percy. Lord please God don't let anything have happened to him. I can't form words I can't speak, my mouth is so dry....  
  
.........................................................  
  
"Percy?" Oliver croaked out.  
  
Bill's eyes dropped to the floor, and with his response, only a close chair kept Oliver from following.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Oliver slumped into a chair, numb.  
  
"What's happened"  
  
Oliver managed to ask, making no effort to hide the fear in his tone.  
  
"Dad Pissed off Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Oliver gaze was locked on Bill's face.  
  
"He's done that before, what's wrong with Percy" Oliver's voice was becoming higher without thought or suggestion from Oliver's mind.  
  
Bill paused and swallowed loudly, his throat felt like sand paper, his eyes, Oliver noticed for the first time where rimmed red, he'd been crying.Oliver's hand griped the boom in his right hand ,he had forgotten he was holding it.  
  
"Lucius went to Percy's apartment, He... He um...Un armed him, then beat him till he was knocked out, We don't think they used any spells...He waited until he was awake again before he um...he um...um...He and two others, we don't know know who they were-"  
  
"Quit stalling!" Oliver snapped.  
  
Bill's voice was a hiss a wind more than words, he spoke so quietly.  
  
"Raped him"  
  
Bill finished a un guarded tear slipping down his face.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
They what? Raped? No, I heard him wrong that's all. Why is it so cold? Percy, My Perce what did they do? How could they do that? He never hurt anyone. My face is wet? I'm crying? It's been so long sense I've cried it seems almost as though I'm watching it play out. It feels un natural and yet I'm crying. Is he all right? Did they hurt him? You know they did you dolt he just said that. I'm going to kill them. Those dumbass gits! They will burn in hell. Hey I'm at the door when did this happen?  
  
................................................................  
  
Oliver had sat in stunned silence, he felt numb. His heart broke, his tears fell.  
  
Bill watched him, wiping a tear from his face. Oliver's face had grown stern, his fists had clenched both the broom stick in his right hand and the rim of the chair in his left, both gave a sickening crack, as they shattered.  
  
Bill jumped.  
  
Oliver was standing now and moving for the door, his eyes lit dangerously, His face taunt, He reached for the door, Bill stood in front of him.  
  
"Oliver, now is not the time. He needs you."  
  
"I'll kill him" Came a response behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Oliver! Percy needs you believe me we all want them dead but Percy's so skittish. He's hurt. He won't let anyone near him , 'cept maybe you. Please Oliver, I'm beggin' you as his brother and your friend. Please"  
  
The tone of desperateness didn't belong in his voice. Oliver looked up catching Bills gaze, Percy needed him.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Bill showed a hint of a smile in gratitude.  
  
"He's still in his apartment. He's beat up pretty bad but won't let anyone close enough, dad's scared if we use wands he'd panic more."  
  
Oliver nodded, tossing the mangled boom on the floor , both he and Bill apparatied at the same time.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well? What did ya think?  
  
I worked hard on it, I think it's pretty good. The anst here isn't anything it'll get better. Promise. Let me know what you think. *begs*  
  
-Crimson Flames  
  
Also always accepting title Ideas. 


	2. Percy's State

Title: Out of the ashes  
  
Fic summery: Percy drinks a potion to conceive Oliver's child. Before he can consummate the potion, seeking revenge Lucius Malfoy rapes him...Fill in the blanks, Massive Hurt/Comfort fic,Loads of anst.Slash  
  
Ch.Summery: Oliver sees the damage and tries to comfort the victim  
  
Fic rating: R just to be safe  
  
Ch Rating:pg-13,Rape hints and discripitive/disturbing images  
  
pairings:Oliver/Percy  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP. If I did, I'd have a lot more money and the char would be a little less...straight. IF I WANTED FLAMES I'D START A FIRE. comments and tips welcomed.  
  
All eyes turned to greet them as they appeared with a pop in the doorway of Percy's apartment. Ron looked furious, all of his brothers looked furious. Oliver glanced to the left just out side of the apartment, Hermoine knelt trying to calm a sobbing Ginny, while Draco and Harry stood shoulder to shoulder over the girls, both had their fist clenched and were white knuckled. Authur who looked exhausted moved quickly to grasp Oliver's hand, in what Oliver could only assume to be a hand shake, but he merely held the hand tightly and muttered a quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
Oliver looked over Mr. Weasley head and into the apartment, to his right he could hear whispers shared by the two eldest brothers.  
  
"He's kept a distance, he keeps falling over, like his legs don't work right"  
  
"So you've had no luck then?"  
  
"No. He panics if we go more than three steps into the room"  
  
"I hope Oliver can reach him, I've never seen Percy this scared. EVER."  
  
"I know"  
  
They stopped when they noticed Oliver watching them. Stepping around Authur he expected the worse but what he saw was a far greater worse than he could have ever imagined.  
  
Percy sat trembling in a corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, his head rested on his knees so only the red hair could be seen. He wore the fragments of his office robes, he must have just come home when it happened, the robes where torn and mangled leaving little to the imagination. Fearful eyes dared to glance over his knees still seeing them there was a soft gasp and he again buried his head in his knees. Oliver could see very little of his naturally fair skin the soft pink that it was ment to be, no indeed most of him was a rather nasty shade of blue or black, or red. That accused color stained his naturally carrot top locks, his face when it was seen was covered in it, as was the carpet. He was covered in small scratches to a nasty gash on his for arm from what he could see.  
  
Oliver took a small step forward, and though Percy never looked up he whimpered and tried to dig further into the corner, Oliver stopped. Glancing back he noticed the 2 oldest brothers watching from the door way, the backs of the twins were to the door, it must have been to hard for them to watch. The shaking of their shoulders is what Oliver found most unnerving, sense when did anything scare those to. He didn't see Harry or Draco or the girls, though he could hear the sobs of Molly, she must have just arrived, and the hushed whispers of her husband no doubt trying to calm her.  
  
Turning back to Percy he knelt down, he was furious and he had to fight to keep the anger out of his tone knowing if he didn't his anger would be thought directed at Percy, it would only scare him more.  
  
"Perce...." He bade him self keep his tone soft.  
  
Quietly red rimmed eyes peaked over his knees he whimpered and covered his face again.  
  
"Percy, Come on Baby it's me."   
  
Still kneeling he scooted forward getting about 2 feet closer before Percy's trembling increased to the point, Oliver was worried he might have a seizer or hurt him self, and stopped.  
  
An odd strangled sound came from Percy, it was as though he tried to speak but his crying and his fear kept him at the level of a 2 year old for conveying thoughts.  
  
"Perce it's me, Oliver, Please let me help you"  
  
He edged closer, and Percy shook more and began to claw at the wall in an attempt to get further away. Whimpering and making strangled sounds in his throat, Seeing his collected and calm Percy in this state nearly brought tears to Oliver's eyes, he had to fight to keep his voice soft.  
  
"Sweetheart, It's just me..."  
  
Oliver paused and picked up a coat at his side, it was one of his, to focused on Percy, he didn't ponder at the fact as to why it was there in the first place. He was with in arms reach of him now, and moved forward slowly, everything he did under Percy's trembling gaze.  
  
"Your cold, Let me put the coat on you all right, that's all OK?"   
  
A tear slipped past his defenses, Oliver gave no notice. Percy had lifted his whole head up now, his face was slicked with a mixture of tears and blood, he leaned back against the wall watching Oliver with fear, he made no sound.  
  
Oliver moved slowly scooting him self back against the wall where Percy was leaning when his back touched the wall he turned and looked at Percy.  
  
"It's all right love, It's just me. I'm here now"  
  
He kept repeat this in a mantra of sorts as he slowly brought the coat across his chest to his shoulders he let his right hand linger on Percy's left shoulder and slowly began moving him towards himself.  
  
Percy whimpered but his eyes held a faint acknowledgment , Though he didn't recognize Oliver for Oliver, he recognized someone who wouldn't hurt him. All he smelt was Oliver's sent, from the coat and the person, he let him self be pulled close as his face found his chest his eyes closed and he, exhausted both mentally and physically blacked out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well here's ch.2 what did you think. There was no POV. but there will be alot in the next one. PLEASE Let me know what you think.  
  
-Crimson Flames1 


	3. The letter

Title: Out of the ashes  
  
Fic summery: Percy drinks a potion to conceive Oliver's child. Before he can consummate the potion, seeking revenge Lucius Malfoy rapes him...Fill in the blanks, Massive Hurt/confort fic,Loads of anst.Slash  
  
Ch.Summery:Percys out cold.Everyone is worried. Oliver finds a note, both containing good and bad news...  
  
Fic rating: R just to be safe  
  
Ch Rating:pg-13,Graphic description of wounds and mental abuse  
  
pairings:Oliver/Percy.Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP. If I did, I'd have a lot more money and the char would be a little less...straight. IF I WANTED FLAMES I'D START A FIRE. comments and tips welcomed.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Oliver's POV:  
  
He looks so peaceful lying there, not at all the shivering wreck of a man I saw yesterday. It's been nearly 16 hours sense he collapsed, Mr.Weasley seems to think it would be expected. Bill, Molly and myself treated his wounds, it was a group opinion taking him away from a safe place, and having him surrounded by people he didn't know would not be a good thing. He'd been beat up pretty bad, probably 98% of his whole frame was bruised. They seemed to have focused on his face, his jaw bone was cracked and his left eye is swollen shut. He keeps whimpering and mumbling in his sleep more than once he's started to struggle away from and un seen foe, took me and Bill both to hold him still. He had a nasty gash on his arm, as well as I could right figure it was from a blade of sorts. It brakes my heart to see him like this. So as it stands I'm sitting on the side of his bed, they keep telling me to sleep, yea right, I'm not about to leave when he needs me the most. The twins were snoring softly sitting straight up in the floor at the foot of his bed, using each others shoulders as pillows. Molly wouldn't sleep either she keep running about out apartment, cleaning of all things. The odd thing is our house is spotless well it was before they showed up, but aside from blood and a few broken vases and such the house was pretty much the same. I think she's just trying to feel like she's doing something good. Charlie and Bill haven't slept either they've been standing in the same spot talking to one and other only pausing to rub sleep from their eyes. Poor little Ginny ended up being carried into the room by Draco when she fell asleep. Her and Hermonie are both curled up on the couch, I don't think Hermoine meant to fall asleep but she did, both girls are exhausted. Draco's still awake sitting with his back to the wall, Harry on the other hand who is leaned back against Draco's chest is sound asleep, he wakes up about every to hours, looks to Draco, Draco will shake his head no, then Harry will curl back up against him and drift off to sleep. It's amazing you can almost set your watch by them. Mr.Weasley couldn't even get a day off of work so he's gone to the Ministry. My Captain knows on one level or another something bad has happen and has excused me from practice and any games I may need to miss, great chap that man. Percy still worries me though any time I touch him even to wash his forehead with a damp cloth he whimpers and tries to dig deeper into our bed. Percy and I are far from shy of physical contact with each other so seeing him like this well it, really scares me.Hm? oh Molly's talking to me...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Molly who at the moment was fixing an already perfectly level lamp shade looked to Oliver and let out a small gasp. Oliver didn't seem to here her his eyes locked on Percy's face. Draco who was watching the whole affair called out to Oliver.  
  
"Hey, Wood. Your being talked to."  
  
Oliver jumped in surprise and looked to Draco then followed his directed gaze to Molly.  
  
"Hm? Oh Molly, I'm sorry what is it?"  
  
Her eyes held the same constant gentleness they always did when she looked to him.  
  
"Your robes dear, Your still dressed in you Quidditch robes"  
  
Oliver glanced down as if to verify the fact and smiled softly.  
  
"So I am"  
  
"Why don't you go change, I'll watch over him"  
  
With a clear look of reluctantness, Oliver stood, leaning over he kissed his forehead softly, and visibly flinched with Percy whimpered and the words" don't touch me" were heard in the same desperate tone he had used seen sleep over took him. Oliver signed heavily and stood up walking into their bedroom. Shutting the door, aside from a small crack so he could hear even the faintest change in Percy's breathing pattern, he quickly de robed and opened the closet door to get a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, he figured if he was going to be awake for a long time might as well be comfy. A faint light filtered across the floor coming from the back of the closet, curious Oliver, wearing only his black socks and skin tight black undies that could have passed for bicycle pants, pushed the robes and clothing aside and was to say the least startled by what he saw. A door. A red bordered door, it was about 4 feet tall and 2 feet wide, cautiously he opened it. What he found was a small bed room, the bed it's self was covered in rose peddles, 2 candles, that were enchanted to keep lit even after the candle had melted entirely, rested on a small table only inches from the ground. A meal laid out and a single white iris was in the center of table, but beyond all this it was a letter and a small vile that caught his gaze, laying all by it's lonesome, on the table beside the bed. Walking over he noticed Percy's pesky neat script at once.  
  
i  
  
Dearest Oliver,  
  
What do you think? I had to rush to get it all done this morning from the time you left for your game to when I left for work. The Iris was on a tip from Harry, said it was your favorite flower. What do you do before practice talk about you favorite flora arrangements? I'm only teasing love. The vile, have you read it? Knowing you your to interested in the meal, well go on pick it up and read it.  
  
nope, read it first.  
  
/i  
  
He placed the letter down and picked up the vile it was made of a black onyx type of crystal and in a very odd shape, he read the gold lettering.   
  
Male carriage potion.  
  
To say the least this only confused him more he looked back to the letter.  
  
I  
  
Good boy.  
  
Do you know what it means? Severus said you failed Potions miserably so I'm guessing you don't. He made this for me, for us. I love you Oliver and I want a part of us to live on when we've passed. A child. I took this potion this morning when you get back from the game and we celebrate yet another victory for England, I will conceive. The way it works the 1st person I sleep with will sire the child, so hurry home love. I have to go to work now I'm already running late. Love you always.  
  
Your loving Percy always.  
  
/i  
  
Oliver nearly dropped the bottle as he sat down on the bed causing more than the majority of peddles to go flying. He wasn't sure how long he sat there in till he heard a scream.  
  
"Don't TOUCH me!"   
  
Quickly followed by more than one person yelling for Oliver to get in here, still wearing his shorts and socks he dropped the note and bolted into the room.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well?  
  
Any better? Worse?  
  
I thought it was good either way. Let me know what you think. OK?  
  
Crimson Flames1 


End file.
